Pinita
is the EX-Fusion of Pinich and Vegeta first introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Personality Like both of his fusees, Pinita hates to lose. Additionally he is also pure hearted like Pinich, despite the evil heart of the young adult Prince Vegeta indicating Pinich's personality is more dominant. Biography Pinita is the EX-Fusion of the Saiyans Pinich and Prince Vegeta (Vegeta Saga). After entering the Timespace Rift and he started training for the Timespace Tournament, Pinich trained under Vegeta's Dragon Ball Super incarnation which provides him with the affinity needed to perform EX-Fusion with his master's younger self. As Vegeta (Vegeta Saga) can only be recruited post game, Pinich is only able to perform EX-Fusion with him after completion of the main story and after said incarnation of Vegeta is recruited, as Pinich is recruited during the main story. Once recruited, both must reach Level 60 and the Sub-Event: "Four Fists are Better than Two" has to be completed in order for them to fuse. It costs 60 Red Energy to perform EX-Fusion the first time, though subsequent EX-Fusions can be performed for free and de-fusion costs nothing either. Power Pinita's power is magnified by Pinich and Vegeta's hatred of losing. Additionally Pinich trained under Vegeta's Dragon Ball Super incarnation giving the fusion between him and Vegeta's past self strong affinity. As a result, Pinita is a powerful G-Rank fusion putting his power on par with other G-Rank EX-Fusions like Coohan, Gomas, Karoly, Karoly Black, and Whirus. However he is likely weaker than the G-Rank Metamoran fusion Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and the G-Rank Potara fusions Super Saiyan Blue Vegito and Fused Zamasu as Metamoran and Potara fusions are generally stronger than EX-Fusions. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Galick Gun' - An energy wave technique acquired from Vegeta which Pinita can use as a Special Move. **'Super Galick Gun' - A stronger version of the Galick Gun acquired from both Vegeta and Pinich which Pinita can use as a Special Move. ***'Hyper Galick Gun' - The strongest version of Galick Gun acquired from both Vegeta and Pinich which Pinita cab use as a Special Move. *'Godlike Big Bang Attack' - A stronger version of the Big Bang Attack acquired from Vegeta which can be used by Pinita as a Special Move. *'Pinich Combo' - A rush attack acquired from Pinich which can be used by Pinita as a Special Move. *'Rolling Attack Pinich Punch' - A powerful roll and punch based off Mr. Satan's Rolling Hercule Punch acquired from Pinich and used by Pinita as a Special Move. **'True Rolling Attack Pinich Punch' - An even stronger version of Rolling Attack Pinich Punch acquired from Pinich that was used to defeat Cellza by Tekka and Pinich's EX-Fusion form. One of Pinita's Special Moves. *'Full Power Charge' - A ki charging technique used to charge ki orbs. Acquired from Pinich and used by Pinita as a Special Move. **'Maximum Charge' - A stronger ki charging technique acquired from Pinich and used by Pinita as a Special Move. *'Five-Way Fusion' - Despite being a fusion himself due to the nature of EX-Fusion, Pinita can perform Five-Way Fusion technique invented by the Ginyu Force with four other members of Tekka's Team to create an Ultra Fusion. *'Tension Charge EX' - Grants Hustle status. Pinita's Special Skill. *'Avenger' - Stat boosts when an ally is KO'd. One of Pinita's passive Skills. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boosts with every attack. One of Pinita's passive Skills. *'Hard Worker' - Gain more EXP. One of Pinita's passive Skills. *'Lone Wolf' - Stat boosts when fighting alone. One of Pinita's passive Skills. *'Pure Heart' - Like his fusee Pinich, Pinita is pure-hearted and thus immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. Fusion Ultra Fusion By perform Five-Way Fusion, Pinita can fuse with four others to create a powerful Ultra Fusion. If initiated by Pinita himself the result will be a male Saiyan Ultra Fusion. Video game appearances *Dragon Ball Fusions Site Navigation es:Pinita Category:Fusion Category:Saiyans Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists